unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Novice of the Fist
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: Overlord the Novice of the Fist Class: Fist Fighter Rank: Novice Music: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Attack! Image: Custom Boss Track: Fist Dfficulty: 1-10 (Very Easy) Stats Lv: 50 HP: 3547 SP: 374 ATK: 354 DEF: 355 INT: 229 RES: 221 HIT: 220 SPD: 227 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 5 JM: 25 TW: 7 CRIT: 14% Resistances FIRE: -50% WATER: 25% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: 20% GUN: -30% SWORD: 20% AXE: 40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: -20% Mastery Fist: S: 1 Armor: B: 0 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Pro-Tosser: If this unit throws another unit before moving, it doesn't count as an action for that turn Common None Specials Offensive Heroic Backbreaker 10: D+ Super Piledriver 9: A Triple Strike 10: C Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: Thimble Armor 1: Pot Lid Overload Largest Throw XXL: Double throwing range for 3 turns Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to read Intro Word has spread of a powerful fist-to-fist fighting style that requires nearly no effort to learn. Al one has to do is learn the basics, and suddenly they become an expert in the style and can defeat almost anybody. After arriving in a small field where such a practitioner of this arts has built a small town for himself, you head to an arena built in the center. You watch as the warrior openly defeats an enemy with little effort. OVERLORD: Is anyone else up to the challenge?! Does anyone else want a piece of the Brother of the Fist known as Overlord?! Without hesitation, you step up in the arena and challenge Overlord. You demand that he show you this fighting style so you may see it yourself OVERLORD: if you want a demonstration, I'd be more than happy to show, but don't be surprised if I end up killing you as a result. His smug attitude irritates you. He stands there with a smirk as if he's done this so many times, he couldn't lose. You are ready to show him otherwise. Win Not only does he turn out to be far weaker than anticipated, it seems this whole talk of the "Brother of the Fist" is little more than nonsense amongst weaklings. As you prepare to leave, you're shocked as people gasp and yell in horror. You barely have time to turn and see what happened, as you see Overlord's hand sinking into the ground. A small inky puddle evaporates, leaving nothing behind ...Maybe this is more than just nonsense amongst weaklings after all. Lose After talking big, you're surprised to be caught off guard and defeated so easily. OVERLORD: Hey, don't take it so hard. Not only did you get to see this style up close, but in a moment it won't matter anyways. Before you can even ask, you see his fist as it comes to strike. In seconds, there is nothing, and you lose all sensation as he smashes your head to paste in a single blow. Category:Blog posts